callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK14
The MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag" and "Hunter Killer", in which he uses an M4A1 and an MP5 instead. It is not available for use to the player in campaign, though the M14 EBR sniper variant is. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close-range, and three or shots to the body at long-range. It will also kill with two shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take two shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hip-fire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope or Thermal Scope, and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one-hit-kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest, however, a headshot will kill anybody regardless of whether or not the target has a Ballistic Vest instantly on Hardcore, either way both are still effective. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the firecap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close-quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it is not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun (Attachment). Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle. The sights kick back heavily, making it more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except when paired with the Thermal Scope, which eliminates the visual recoil. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Using this weapon is questionable because its fire rate makes it an unfavorable weapon in close-quarters but its high damage means that the player does not need to go for headshots as early as other guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *Sniper Scope (campaign only; unobtainable) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14 MW3.png|MK14 MK14 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 MK14 Third Person MW3.png|MK14 in third person Grinch's MK14 all attachments.png|Grinch's MK14 with every attachment Video File:Modern Warfare 3 - MK14 Reload Animations|First person reload animations from the MK14 in different speed Call of Duty Online The MK14 returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments (Incomplete list) *ACOG scope Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The MK14 returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is the game's only semi-automatic assault rifle. Campaign The MK14 is commonly used by the KVA and used once by the Atlas Corporation in the PC and next-gen versions (Xbox One, PS4) of the game, whereas in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions the weapon is only found at some spots in the levels "Fission" and "Throttle". Multiplayer The MK14 has a relatively high damage profile, but it also has different modifiers for areas on the target. It allows for two hit kills to the chest at close ranges but drops off to three at about 15 meters. If all shots hit the limbs it will require three shots up close and four at range. Headshots don't seem to be particularly beneficial. Recoil is strong, requiring the player to either shoot slowly or quickly adjust their aim after most shots. The foregrip is thus a very useful attachment. The weapon has a rather high firecap (if any), potentially allowing for quick follow up shots. However being semi-auto is a major draw back as the average rate of fire is very low (the average players trigger finger is relatively low), combined with the fact that most other weapons have a variant which offer much higher fire rates and simular damage profiles (3-4 shots to kill) outside of the very close range (mere feet) two shot kill, nearly every other weapon will out preform the Mk14. With all of this in mind, it is highly unadvised for run-and-gun players, as the player is likely to be outgunned in close quarters, and would be better suited towards medium ranges. Exo Survival The MK14 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at level 25. It is a unique weapon in the game, since it is the only semi-auto assault rifle in it. The only comparable weapon to it is the EPM3, but even that is very different from the MK14, as the EPM3 is a directed energy weapon with infinite ammo and is in the Heavy Weapon class, making it only available to the Heavy Exo class until aquiring Weapons Free. The MK14 has a high amount of damage, a low magazine capacity (for an assault rifle), the best accuracy in its class, long range and a low reserve ammo capacity. Some of these things make it an effective weapon for players who want to play a sniping role while still using the Light Exo class rather than the Specialist Exo class. However, due to it not being unlocked until round 25, which is a very long time to wait, the player may be better off getting the EPM3 in the Heavy Exo class or using a sniper rifle in the Specialist Exo class (although if the player collects perks fast then they may be able to just use the Light Exo class until getting the Weapons Free perk, at which point the player can just buy a sniper rifle or the EPM3). Due to the role it plays, it can be good for the Defend Position objective if the location that needs to be defended has a good, long-ranged sightline, but otherwise it is not good for completing objectives. Overall, it is a generally effective weapon depending on the player's playstyle but may not be the best option due to the other choices available, like the EPM3. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the MK14 can be acquired off the wall for 500 credits, similarly to the M14 from Zombies. Unlike the M14, it has 20-capacity magazine. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Grenade Launcher Supply Drop Variants Gallery MK14 AW.png|The MK14 in first person. MK14 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights. Look Both Ways XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg MK14 Hardtip AW.png|Hardtip variant Trivia *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *If the ACOG or Thermal Scope is attached to the MK14, it gains little to no idle sway unlike other weapons. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 World Premiere Multiplayer Trailer, the M4A1 with an ACOG Scope sounded like the MK14 firing at the M4A1's rate of fire. *Grinch's MK14 is notable, as he will sometimes fire the weapon much faster than MK14's equipped with Rapid Fire can. This is easily seen if he gets in a close-quarters fight or is ambushed. *A bipod is seen on the MK14 in first-person but not on the pick-up and Create-A-Class icons. *In the level "Down The Rabbit Hole", Grinch's MK14 will have every attachment equipped. *In Call of Duty Online, the MK14 only has a front sight. * On some variants of the MK14 in'' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare,'' "EBR" can be seen on the back of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles